<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gespräch by Sindarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044980">Gespräch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina'>Sindarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (1960)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein etwas anderes Gespräch :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Adams/Vin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gespräch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts">mcicioni</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts">BethLange</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thesis calling, aber dieser kleine Fluff musste zwischendurch einfach sein^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als ich erwache, fühle ich, dass ich nicht allein bin. Du bist bei mir im Bett, wir haben beide mitten am Tag geschlafen. Ich, weil ich krank bin, und du … weil ich hier bin, vermute ich.</p><p>Du legst eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Warm und sanft.<br/>„Also, was macht er jetzt?“</p><p>Ja, was … Wehtun nicht mehr, eine eindeutige Verbesserung. Mehr noch, ich merke, dass ich etwas essen könnte. Und bevor ich das sagen kann, knurrt mein Magen vernehmlich. Das ist mir nicht so angenehm.</p><p>Aber du lachst nur, und küsst mich, und stehst auf.<br/>„Gut, wunderbar, dann gibt’s gleich Futter.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>